Toxic
by Sokkalovr1
Summary: In which Izuku is a stripper/sinnamon roll, Kirishima and Denki are idiots, and Katsuki is nosy and explosive.


"Alright, I get why fucking Pikachu had to come, but why the hell did you invite me?" Katsuki growled, walking along a street in downtown Tokyo. "I don't even want to be here."

"Yeah, well it's nice to hang with you too, Blasty." Denki murmured resignedly. He'd already been subject enough to the explosive male's nicknames; they didn't even faze him anymore.

"'Cause, Blasty, it's a party! And a party is more than two people." Kirishima winked at Katsuki, who huffed.

"One is lonely, two is company, and three's a crowd, and four's a party, shit-for-brains. Get it right."

"Never said three. Just said more than two people." Kirishima stuck his tongue out at Bakugou, who sneered at him.

"Can we just get into the club already? It's cold." Denki asked, shivering in the wind. Kirishima smiled at him endearingly, though Denki seemed to miss it. The redhead sighed through his smile.

"Yeah, okay." Then he led the way into IThe Cock Pit/I, a quite obviously gay club with neon lights and poles on the bars. "This place is great! The dancers are the best." IYou could've made a move, idiot. Are all my friends this bad at romance?/I Of course, Katsuki had no room to talk; the only person he'd dated somewhat recently was Kirishima himself, and that ended after Kirishima had admitted he liked Denki. Why, Katsuki couldn't figure it out. All he knew was that they both liked each other, but they were either too scared, too stupid to notice, or both to make a move. At least Katsuki lets people know how he feels, whether they like it or not. These idiots are simply that-Idiots.

"You've been here before?" Denki asked, looking somewhat nervous.

"Yeah! Some of us have been out a lot longer than you have, y'know." Kirishima elbowed his best friend, who had turned a brilliant shade of carmine.

"Sh-shut up!" The lightning-haired friend snapped, making the redhead laugh as he flashed his I.D. at the bouncer and waltzed into the club. Katsuki squinted as he walked in behind him, the neon green and pink lights blinding him.

"Y'know, Blasty, there might even be a dancer you would like. You like the innocent type, right?" Kirishima informed him with a wink.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Katsuki calmly told him, turning away to hide the slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Aww, sure you don't. Have fun swimming in Da Nile."

"I'll have a much more fun time drowning you in it, I think." Katsuki spotted the bar near the back of the club." I'll be at the bar. Don't get raped." IDon't rape each other,/I he added in his head. He hardly spared them a glance as Kirishima shamelessly ogled a tall, dark haired man in nothing but a Speedo, and Denki blushed straight into his hair and averted his eyes from the quite nice package not really hidden in said Speedo, instead looking to Kirishima with the same look said redhead was giving the Speedo guy. Katsuki held in a snicker at the sight as he walked to the bar, sitting near a pole. INoobs./I

"Yeah! Okay! See you later!" Kirishima grabbed Denki's wrist and led him to the strobe-lit dance floor. Denki looked as if he'd been shocked (ha, unintentional pun) and nearly fell on his face as he was tugged forward. Katsuki didn't bother holding back a laugh this time. He received a half-hearted glare from Denki and a grin from Kirishima. Katsuki turned back towards the bar.

The poles were empty at the moment; Katsuki assumed they were on break, or just between performances. He called the bartender, a man of average height, but hunched over slightly. When the man turned, Katsuki sucked in a breath. He looked almost skeletal. His eyes were sunken in, and his longish blonde hair, probably once sleek and shiny, was limp in front of his face. He had just attended another customer, a man with long black hair and bloodshot eyes. He wore a tattered scarf. He looked homeless.

"Just a Bud light, please. Thanks." He told the man when he came for his order. The blonde skeleton took one out of the fridge and slid it towards him silently. Katsuki opened it and sipped at it, watching the man until a performance started.

When the performance started, Katsuki was so startled by the sudden loud blast of music, he almost dropped his beer. The music had changed to an almost poppy, somewhat rap-centric song. When he turned to watch the performance, he scowled.

The guy was attractive. His hair was half-and-half, one side white (Iprobably bleached/I), the other side a dark red (Idefinitely dyed/I). He also had a scar on the side his hair was red. It seemed to be very old though, and not like he wasn't used to it. His costume wasn't much. He wore a dark colored vest and long dark pants that extended past his ankles. No shoes. His expression was half concentration, half seduction.

Katsuki hated him instantly. He hated the pretty way he danced, the flourish with which he ripped off his pants to reveal a jock-strap, he even hated the way the jock-strap complimented his shapely backside with remarkable finesse. He especially hated the smirk and wink the dancer threw his way. As if he'd have even noticed him if he wasn't on the pole in front of him. Tch.

When the guy got off the stage, the half-and-half bastard threw him a glare of what seemed to be hatred, which made Katsuki angry. What the hell had he done? He hadn't done anything aloud, who was this guy to glare at him for nothing? He threw a sneer towards Half-and-Half. What he got in return was a dismissing eye-roll.

Needless to say, he had to do a couple of breathing exercises to calm himself down so he wouldn't pummel the bastard into the ground.

After he calmed himself down, he turned his attention back towards the bartender and his customer, who seemed to have just asked for a whole bottle of whiskey.

"Aizawa! I can't do that, you know that. And besides, maybe you've had enough for the night. You been here for hours." IHours? Awful long time to be here. Must be really fucking depressed./I "Aizawa, please. Let me take you home." Katsuki's gaze snapped to the skeletal bartender. The bartender didn't seem to want to take him home for any other reason than this man was drunk, and was seemingly a friend. He looked like he just wanted his friend to be okay. Katsuki's gaze softened.

"Toshi-san, I'm fine." The customer, Aizawa, didn't speak with any noticeable slur, which was surprising. He'd been here for hours, drinking whiskey, and he wasn't completely wrecked? IMust drink a lot. /I

INone of your business, get out of it. /I

Katsuki tore his attention from the pair and fixed it on his friends, whom he saw in a corner, locking lips. I'Bout fucking time./I The two had been making goo-goo eyes at each other for months. It was one of the reasons Denki came out, and the reason Kirishima was so open about it. IAnd they didn't even get drunk to do it. Nice./I The two hadn't even come near the bar, and they didn't look like they'd even looked at anybody but each other, regardless of the half-naked guys roaming around the dance-floor. Katsuki mentally clapped for them, on the account that they weren't complete idiots after all.

He watched them tangle tongues for another moment before returning his attention to the pole in front of him. He saw a figure come through the back-room door, presumably the changing room. The figure was hardly illuminated by the light from the door, but Katsuki'd gotten a somewhat good look at him… and instantly thought I"Oh shit."/I

He had curly green hair and wide green eyes. He had freckles across a small nose, and pouty, pale-pink lips. He seemed shy, not really looking up from the ground on his way to the bar. As he hoisted himself up onto the counter-top, he almost stumbled, but caught himself. He huffed quietly, standing up and straightening out his costume, a vest and a pair of small, Ismall/I shorts.

"IShit./I" Katsuki mumbled under his breath, watching as the dancer did a couple of stretches before taking his place against the pole. The guy was Iflexible./I If he wanted to, he could probably put his foot behind his head without any trouble. IAnd what a sight that would be…/I Katsuki fantasized momentarily. Then the music started, a seductive techno beat that Katsuki would otherwise never have heard. IWhat even is this?/I The singer sang in English, and while his English wasn't exactly bad, he didn't use it very often. He also didn't listen to very much American music. Wasn't really his taste.

Katsuki watched in awe as the innocent looking male started to dance. His jaw dropped as his body did things that shouldn't have been possible. He rolled his hips against the pole and let out a wanting whine (he fuckingI whined/I), and looked at Katsuki, directly Iat/I him, and Katsuki wanted to drop his pants right then and there for this guy, just because of the look full of lust directed at him.

IThis shouldn't be possible,/I Katsuki thought to himself as he adjusted himself in his seat. I His face says innocent, but his body screams sex! What the hell?!/I

The dancer began stripping, taking his vest off first, dropping it slyly to the side, and fixing Katsuki with an innocent look, batting his eyes before sliding his shorts off. Katsuki's eyes bugged out at the sight of his barely concealed Ipackage/I (IAre all these guys on fucking steroids or something?/I), restrained by a man thong. The dancer smirked at his reaction, then turned around swiftly, cupping his own ass with his hands and letting out a moan.

Katsuki had to restrain a moan of his own. IWho allowed you to be this sexy? Is this even lawful?/I

Near the end of the song, Katsuki watched as the dancer crawled forward towards him, mouthing the words of the song, Iyou're toxic, I'm slipping under,/I until he came nearly nose to nose with him, still mouthing the words as he gave him a chaste kiss with a hint of tongue, Iwith a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?/I

The dancer went back to his pole, acting as if nothing had happened, while Katsuki gaped like a fish, bug-eyed and open-mouthed. By the time the song had ended and the dancer had gotten off stage with a wink, Katsuki was certain that he had no idea how to handle anything, and he was never going back out again.

Or at least until…"Hello there, sir." A purr came from behind him, along with a pair of arms around his torso. Katsuki stiffened as he looked behind him. Lo and behold, the dancer from five minutes before, now outfitted in a green Speedo Iand nothing else/I, wrapping his arms around him. IThe fuck…?/I

"I don't know who you think you are, but you need to stop." Katsuki ground out between his teeth.

"Aww, but that's no fun, is it? Wouldn't you rather have fun with me?" Katsuki turned red at the completely sultry tone he was using while keeping such an innocent face. IHe's not human, I'm sure of it./I

"I could drop kick your ass, and maybe then you'd get the idea that II don't want to be touched right now./I"

"Hm, but the look you gave me while I was on stage told me you'd love to give my ass a nice-rough-pounding." He accented each word with a kiss to his neck, making him shiver.

"Q-quit that. I-I don't want to fucking do anything to you."

"Oh? Then maybe you'd like me to do all the work?" The dancer gave his ass a squeeze, making Katsuki jump. From pleasure or surprise, he'd never admit to either.

"Could you fucking stop?"

"I think you'd much rather me keep going." He winked at his reddening face, smirking when he hesitated.

After a moment of contemplation, Katsuki relented. "Fine. I'll be the best damn fuck of your life."

On the way to the back rooms, Katsuki caught a glimpse of Kirishima and Denki dancing. Kirishima noticed him, then noticed the attractive male behind him, and gave him a thumbs up and a grin. His expression seemed to say, "Go get 'em tiger!"

Katsuki flipped him off and continued walking towards the back rooms with his prize behind him. He could hear Kirishima's barking laugh from where he stood.

-Ha you guys thought you were getting smut-

Needless to say, Katsuki came back to IThe Cock Pit/I almost every weekend after that. Kirishima and Denki sometimes came with him, but all they did was just sit in a corner and makeout, and sometimes dance. They commonly made fun of him, saying he didn't have the balls to date him, so he's just a fuck buddy. To them, he said "Shut the fuck up." And left it at that. (Who's to say they're not dating anyways? They totally were, by the way.)

Sometimes he came to just watch and get a beer, other times he came to get laid with a certain green-eyed dancer, who's name he found out was Izuku; he called him Deku, though. When he'd told him, it was through pants and grunts of passion, and Katsuki thought he'd said Deku. Little shit got him back for it by calling him 'Kacchan.'

"What the fuck kind of name is IKacchan/I?"

"A name for a dumb fuck like you. It fits. Sounds like Bakacchan. So, Kacchan."

Katsuki had to restrain himself from hurting his pretty little face after that comment.

"Fuck you, and fuck me."

"It would be my pleasure, Bakacchan."

"Why I oughta-" He was cut off by a kiss.

"Shut up." 

"…Alright."


End file.
